The invention relates to an all-steel clutch having at least one eccentric pack of spring plates which holds the clutch halves axially at a distance in the unloaded condition.
All-steel clutches of the kind specified have of course many applications. As a rule such clutches have an annular disc pack which is disposed in one plane and connected in the peripheral direction alternately to the flanges of the clutch halves. This enables the all-steel clutch to absorb an axial offsetting or even an angular offsetting, without any appreciable rotational offsetting taking place. However, for particular applications, for example, to the adjustment of the circumferencial register of the plate cylinder of a rotary printing machine, angular changes take place due to load fluctuations which cannot be compensated, due to the rotational rigidity of the prior art all steel clutches.